


Cuban sass

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: Alexandra was never fond of Megan for many different reasons, and she never loses the opportunity to remind this to her, not even when she's simply waiting for her sister outside Sarif Industries.





	Cuban sass

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I’ve been listening to Break the rules tons of times (that song fits Alex so much it hurts), so, maybe you can consider doing the same as you read.

It’s the end of my shift, and Isabelle just texted me: she’s gonna get out of SI in about thirty minutes. I go to the locker room and change back into my camo tank top, one of my best leather jackets, a pair of skinny cargo pants and high-heeled combat boots, then I wear my aviator sunglasses, get my helmet and my motorbike’s keys and step out of the police station. Frequently, I go and pick Isabelle up after the end of her shift, since our workplaces are relatively close by. It’s a bit early, but I’m heading to SI anyway. As I get there after the usual brief ride, I barely park, getting the prop stand out only not to tire my legs too much, and take off my helmet, shaking my head a bit to fix my hair as good as I can. I decide to remain seated on the saddle as I wait for her, ready to go as soon as she arrives. I lean on the passenger seat, palms against the leather-like surface to keep my body up. It doesn’t take me long to surrender to the heat of the approaching summer, so I unzip my leather jacket. After a while, somebody gets out of the building, and I’m still glad even if it’s not Isabelle. I look at Adam from the bridge of my sunglasses and smile as I greet him. I get up from the back seat, switching to a basic sitting position.

“Looks like someone is already in a summerish mood.” he says, clearly referring to my tank top

“Of course I am, and I’m actually wondering how the hell you aren’t melting on the spot. That thing here looks heavy as fuck. A cotton shirt and a light jacket would be enough.”

“Your concern is fluttering Alex” I know this voice tone, he’s gonna say something to tease the fuck out of me “but let’s talk about you. When are you finally going to become a Commander? It’s been a while since your last promotion.”

“What should I do, kill my own commander? Last time that I checked murder was illegal.”

He makes a fake-surprised expression, and I would probably punch him in the face if I only didn’t care so much about him, but I gotta admit that trying not to laugh at this is pretty difficult “Wow, the infamous Alexandra Maribel Montgomery follows the law?!”

“I’m a SWAT agent, duh.”

He raises an eyebrow, still trying to tease me “Really? Would never have guessed.”

I roll my eyes and lightly push his shoulder, but this time I can’t hold back a smile “Oh, shut up.”

My gaze falls behind him for a second, and I see Megan getting out of her working place. Thanks to the black lenses in front of my eyes, Adam didn’t notice her, and I can play around a bit. I lean on the back seat again just like I was doing before, an innocent gesture at his eyes, but same can’t be said for Megan. We never liked each other, and even if she never admitted it, she never liked to see me around Adam. No matter if the whole world knows how loyal Adam Jensen is, and neither matters if I am taken. She always was jealous, and she still is, even if they’re not a couple anymore. I know she won’t like to see me seated like this, since that I’m essentially showing off a bit, and that’s exactly why I’m doing it. Actually, I think Adam’s discretely taking a brief peek at my cleavage, but maybe it’s just my imagination.

“How’s the eyes augs upgrade doing by the way? Did you got used to the smart vision and its energy consumption?”

“Yeah, switching from regular vision to smart one and vice versa doesn’t feel so strange anymore, and it does not require so much energy in the end. And let me tell you, the flash suppressant is the best thing ever. I’m also thinking about activating the Retinal HUD, but I’m not so sure about it.” I shrug, actually thinking about such an option for a moment “Retinitis may be a bitch, but this does not stop me from spoiling myself a bit.”

“I actually wonder why you didn’t get it sooner.”

We don’t have a chance to talk any more: Megan “casually” gets closer to us and asks Adam if they can talk about some details linked to the Washington hearings. As they walk away a bit from me, she gives me the biggest death stare, and I can only reply with a smirk and a blown kiss to express all my affection to her. Needless to say that all of this happens without Adam noticing even the smallest bit. Isabelle saw it all though, or at least that’s what her expression makes me think. She’s more sneaky than I thought, or maybe I was just too distracted to notice her getting closer to me.

“Seriously, sis? Was that really necessary?” she asks me as I handle her the second helmet

“I just showed her some affection, what’s wrong with that?” she’s trying to keep a straight face to scold me somehow “That was funny, admit it. You’re trying to suppress a smile right there.”

“That was indeed a smart move, that’s true.”

“Ah, there it is!” I tease her as she’s wearing her helmet

I take her example and do the same, moving forward to get the prop stand in again and starting the engine as soon as she gets on the backseat. Before actually leaving, I wave my goodbye at Adam, slowly approaching them before giving some gas and heading to our shared apartment.


End file.
